Before Hatred
by 2DementorNyasar
Summary: Mengapa seorang Hermione yang hampir sempurna itu harus menghabiskan sehari sebelum hari kasih sayang dengan menangis, sementara seorang Luna yang memiliki lebih sering diolok-olok itu bisa lebih tenang dan damai? Mungkin fic ini sangat sangat jelek, tolong di-review, kita anak baru di FFN.


**Before Hatred**  
By: 2DementorNyasar

::

_Kalau saja Hermione bisa tahu kalau orang-orang sebenarnya tidak benar-benar membencinya  
_

* * *

Aula Besar Hogwarts membisu pada dinginnya sore yang diguyur hujan hari itu. Murid-murid pastinya sedang menghangatkan diri mereka di ruang rekreasi masing-masing, cewek-cewek duduk bergerombol di antara rak-rak buku perpusatakaan untuk mendiskusikan hadiah romantis yang bisa mereka hadiahkan pada seseorang.

Ya, besok adalah Hari Valentine, tapi Luna tidak melihat itu sebagai bantuan kecil untuk bisa lulus OWLs-nya.

Luna sedang duduk di meja Ravenclaw. Tangannya sudah siap untuk membalik halaman yang sedang dibacanya. Sudah terlalu sering jemarinya berbaring di ujung halaman-halaman itu, ujungnya telah menjadi setumpul mahkota telur naga saking terlalu seringnya Luna membaca buku itu. Tapi, entah kenapa, ia masih dapat merasakan kebahagiaan saat membacanya, mencicipi rasa ingin tahu yang sudah menjadi kian hambar dan tergerus seiring ia membacanya. Kalau bukan sebuah isakan yang mampir ke gendang telinganya, langit-langit Aula yang jatuhpun tidak akan mengenyakkannya.

Ia mengangkat dagunya dan pandangannya jatuh ke hadapan senior Gryffindor-nya. Ia hanya sendiri di sudut meja asramanya yang panjang dan sepi, tidak ditemani sahabatnya yang terkenal itu, tidak dengan sahabatnya yang berambut merah, atau pada adik kelasnya yang juga berambut merah dan tampak sudah seperti adiknya sendiri.

Hermione Granger. Duduk di bangku kayu Aula Besar, tangannya bermain-main dengan ujung halaman bukunya sendiri dengan gerakan yang terlalu cepat untuk seseorang membaca habis satu halaman itu. Terlalu cepat jari-jari itu bergerak, Luna melihat, sampai-sampai Luna berpikir jari-jari itu berlarian di luar perintah otak Hermione. Mungkin ia sedang menyibukkan dirinya? Meski Aula Besar sedang tidak terlalu sepi, tapi indera pendengaran Luna dapat menangkap isakan dan desahan Hermione yang dipantulkan oleh tembok batu dan beberapa alat makan yang kosong di situ.

_Apa gerangan yang mengusik pikirannya?_ Pikir Luna. Ia ingin sekali menghibur Hermione. Samar-samar, Luna dapat melihat beberapa kata yang terucap bisu dari bibirnya.

"_Kenapa semua orang membenciku_?"

Luna terhempas bingung oleh kalimat yang baru saja terbentuk dari gerakan bibir Hermione. Ia tidak pernah berpikir kalau seseorang bisa membenci seorang Hermione yang sempurna; dan sekarang, melihat Hermione juga mempertanyakan hal yang sama, Luna tidak bisa lebih bingung lagi.

_Tidak ada yang membencimu_, Luna sangat ingin memperdengarkan pernyataan itu pada Hermione, _tidak ada yang benar-benar membencimu!_

Luna kembali mengingat-ngingat potongan-potongan kisah yang diceritakan Hermione dan Ginny tentang kehidupan mereka sebelum pertempuran di Kemetrian Sihir membuat mereka semakin dekat. Luna datang untuk mengunjungi Ginny dan Hermione di The Burrow liburan musim panas tahun lalu.

Satu hal yang pasti, Luna tidak membenci Hermione, Luna bahkan tidak pernah memperlakukannya dengan kasar. Ya, kecuali, Luna harus mengakuinya bahwa Hermione agak keras kepala soal ketidakberadaan hewan-hewan kepercayaan Luna. Tapi itu tidak mungkin membuatnya menangis kan?

Mungkinkah itu Draco? Luna tidak seangkatan dengan Hermione, jadi ia tidak tahu apa yang mungkin sudah dilakukan atau dikatakan Draco di kelas-kelas mereka. Ia kembali teringat saat-saat dimana Hermione menceritakan bagaimana leganya dan puasnya dia saat telapaknya akhirnya bisa membuat Draco jera. Samar-samar, Luna membayangkan bagaimana tangannya menampar wajah sombong Draco. Harus diakuinya bahwa Draco itu agak sombong, meskipun Luna tidak pernah bermasalah dengan Draco (atau lebih tepatnya menganggap semua yang Draco telah lakukannya terhadapnya merupakan masalah).

Ia pernah melihat bagaimana Draco dan Hermione beradu lidah, saling mengejek satu dan yang lainnnya. Tapi ia tahu apa yang terpancar dari mata Draco saat ia berhadapan dengan Hermione. Andai saja Luna tidak takut merusak semuanya dengan memberitahu Hermione bahwa sebenarnya Draco sudah sejak lama tertarik pada Hermione.

"Daphne!" sebuah suara yang memekikkan telinga datang dari belakang punggungnya. Luna tidak bersusah membalikkan badannya untuk mengetahui pemilik pita suara itu. Suara itu sudah terlalu sering bergetar di sepanjang telinganya, dengan nada yang mencemooh dan kata-kata yang tajam dan kotor. Tapi Luna tidak mempermasalahkan itu. Menurutnya, semua kata-kata yang diucapkan Pansy Parkinson untuk menghinanya tidak masuk akal sama sekali.

"Ya?" jawab suara yang satunya lagi, lebih tenang.

"Kau lihat Blaise?" tanya Pansy. "Katanya Draco sedang bersamanya, aku sedang mencarinya." ia cepat-cepat menambahkan, sejak Daphne sudah sah menjadi pacar Blaise.

"Tidak. Carilah mereka di ruang rekreasi." jawab Daphne singkat.

Pansy. Mungkinkah itu Pansy Parkinson yang telah menghina-hina Hermione? Tentang rambutnya yang bermekaran seperti semak, atau tentang status darahnya? Mungkinkah itu karena Pansy hanya iri pada kemampuan Hermione? Atau mungkinkah ia sadar bahwa pria idamannya lebih tertarik pada Hermione?

Mungkinkah itu Snape? Luna tahu setidakadil apa guru Ramuan-nya yang satu itu. Ia punya kecanduan untuk mencari-cari kesalahan murid, mengambil poin-poin dari musuh asramanya atas kesalahan remeh, dan memberikan poin untuk asramanya untuk alasan yang tidak logis. Tapi memang tidak ada asrama lain yang akan kekurangan poin lebih banyak dari anak-anak Gryffindor yang sedang berada di kelasnya. Mungkinkah Snape baru saja menghinanya? Atau memberikannya hukuman yang tidak setimpal dengan pelanggaran Hermione? Kalau saja Hermione tidak memasukkan kata-kata itu ke dalam hatinya, mungkin ia bisa melihat bahwa Snape hanya iri pada kemampuan Hermione dan berang akan kesetiaan bakat Hermione yang tidak tunduk pada Asrama Slytherin.

Mungkinkah itu sahabatnya sendiri, yang menyakiti hati Hermione karena sebuah fakta yang tidak pernah diungkapkan oleh keduanya? Mungkinkah itu Ron yang melukai Hermione? Sudah jelas sekali kalau api cinta sudah membakar hati mereka sejak tahun-tahun yang lalu. Mungkinkah Hermione menangis karena kelelahannya menunggu Ron untuk mengatakannya pada Hermione? Atau mungkinkah Hermione mengira Ron membencinya karena memilih Lavender ketimbang dia?

Lavender. Mungkinkah Lavender adalah orangnya? Mungkinkah ia telah menangkap basah Hermione dan Ron sedang bicara berdua? Meskipun Luna tidak bisa melihat apa yang salah dengan itu, ia juga tidak dapat mengelak bahwa itu adalah alasan yang mungkin.

Mengapa Hermione harus bermuka muram saat esok hari adalah hari untuk berbagi kasih sayang?

* * *

Hermione membuka matanya, warna merah tua menyambut penglihatannya dalam gelapnya subuh Valentine itu. Kelopak matanya seperti berat ke arah yang sebaliknya. Ia masih mendengar derit kasur Parvati di sampingnya. Ia tidak mendengar nafas Lavender seperti biasanya. Mungkin ia sedang bermimpi indah, memimpikan dirinya dan Ron bermain-main di padang rumput.

Pikiran itu mengirim muka masam baginya bahkan di awal harinya. _Mimpi indah, _Hermione menghembus nafas panjang seperti sedang mengatakan itu dengan nada ketus, _sementara aku di ranjangku bermimpi diolok-olok oleh Malfoy dan pacar genitnya karena ramuan Snape telah merusak wajahku._

Ia menelengkan kepalanya, berusaha untuk mengusir pikiran itu jauh-jauh. Hermione menguap dan menarik setiap sendi dari tubuhnya. Kemudian dia menarik punggungnya untuk bersandar pada punggung kasurnya dalam posisi terduduk. Sesuatu di kakinya telah menarik pandangannya, sesuatu yang tidak ada di sana semalam. Sebuah bingkisan, terbungkus dalam karton hadiah berpola agak aneh.

_Selera Ron agak aneh_, pikirnya, diam-diam berharap bahwa itu dikirim oleh Ron. Ia mengambil hadiah itu, hadiah Valentine itu, dan membuka bungkusannya. Jantungnya tidak berdetak lebih kencang, mendapatkan satu hadiah Valentine saja sudah lebih dari cukup. Ia tidak peduli siapa yang mengirimnya, walaupun ia berharap itu datang dari Ron.

Betapa terkejutnya Hermione saat mengetahui bahwa hadiah Valentine pertama yang ia terima, yang mungkin sudah ada di situ sebelum harinya, datang dari Luna Lovegood. Tangannya sedang menggenggam sebuah kotak dengan secarik kertas yang bertuliskan sebuah pesan pendek dan nama Luna sebagai pengirimnya. Ia membuka kotaknya dan menemukan sebuah buku kosong yang lumayan tebal.

_Bagaimana ia tahu, bahwa semua buku yang kupunya sudah semuanya kujadikan catatan pelajaran, dan bahwa aku memerlukan buku baru untuk sebuah Diary?_

Hermione harus mengecek pesan Luna sekali lagi untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia tidak bermimpi. Alih-alih membacanya sekilas seperti yang biasanya ia lakukan pada buku-buku perpustakaan, Hermione membacanya secara perlahan dalam hati, memastikan tidak ada satu katapun yang terlewat.

"_Selamat Hari Valentine Hermione! Aku melihatmu terisak kemarin. Aku tidak tahu apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu, jadi kuberikan saja buku Diary ini. Semoga ini bisa menghibur dan meringankan harimu. _

_Sahabatmu, Luna Lovegood."_

* * *

**A/N: **Okesip, ini gaje sekali, mungkin 100% OOC x_x" Fict pertama kami, tolong di-review ya! Boleh gakpake flame? :3 Fict ini kami dedikasiin buat Emma Watson! Role model yang flawless, dan idola kami. Cuma pengen ngasih tau buat ngevote Emma di http (titik dua, double slash) virginmedia dot com slash movies slash awards slash hottest dash actress dot php! Sebarin pollingnya! Emma harus menang! :D


End file.
